Conference Call
by pesi
Summary: The CSI's and Ecklie are Summoned away for a team building experiance only they choose alcohol as a tool. GregSara possible CathWarrick
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMMER- ok I think everyone knows they are not mine, the only thing that is mine is the coach, no wait someone else did that damn!

**Ok this was written because of all the reviews I got for a trip for everyone so this kind of popped into my mind, hope you enjoy.**

Catherine Willows was stood outside the crime lab tapping her fingers repeatedly on the post she was lent on.

"How long do we have to wait?" she questioned Grissom.

"Our transportation will be here soon" he replied picking up his suitcase and dropping it on the curve.

"I don't see why we all have to go to this stupid thing anyway," moaned Sara who was sat on her suitcase by the edge of the road.

"Because it will help our team work and communication," announced Greg mocking Ecklie as he came round the corner. Sara's face lit up, if she was forced to go away for this weekend the only thing that would make it bearable would be Greg.

"That is correct," announced Ecklie causing everyone to jump as he slammed his case down. Great not only were they being sent away but also they were to be imprisoned with Ecklie for the three hour ride there.

"Glad I'm not late" said Greg taking a perch besides Sara. "So how are we getting there?" he asked.

"Well if you were here on time you would know that we are going by coach," snapped Catherine as she continued to examine her nails.

"Me and Warrick are going to take it in turns driving" announced Nick as a coach pulled round the corner. It wasn't a full sized one, more like one you hire for a day.

"Right we need to get going were already behind schedule" announced Grissom taking his suitcase and putting it in the back trunk.

"I'm driving first," shouted Warrick practically throwing his case at Grissom in order to grab the keys and get in.

"I'm sitting at the back," shouted Greg.

"Don't be so childish" said Catharine. Sara couldn't pass up this opportunity to wind her up.

"I bag sitting with Greg" she shouted in a girlish voice as she went by Cath and handed her case to Grissom before scooting up the steps after Greg who had run full pelt to the back and collided with the back seat spilling the contents of the sports bag he was carrying.

"Sweets!" exclaimed Sara as she helped him pick the bits up and on coming across a paper bag containing jelly babies refused to give him them back.

"The secret to any road trip"

"What?" asked Nick sitting on the seat in front of them and dumping his bag next to him along with Warrick's. He turned so he was sat on the edge able to see all down the corridor rather than sit directly at the back with Greg and Sara.

"High sugar content food" said Greg trying to grab the bag back of Sara who had retreated to the opposite end of the back seat and squashed her self against the window.

"Mine" said Greg diving on her like a small child. A few seconds later and Greg had the bag back in his hand.

"Fine", mumbled Sara straightening her hair.

"We can share," he announced opening the bag so Sara could take a handful.

"Thanks" she grinned showing the gap in between her teeth. Catherine had opted to sit further up the bus and next to the window so she couldn't be involved in whatever was happening at the back. Her hand luggage took up most of the seat and only allowed a small amount of room for herself. As she put the bag down it made a noise rather like glass clinking together attracting unwanted attention.

"What's that?" Asked Warrick turning from the drivers seat.

"Oh Cath's got contraband" shouted Greg receiving a glare.

"It's a anti boredom device"

"You know I've heard of those they usually come in the form of alcohol," replied Nick.

"Catherine you brought alcohol?" said Sara, Catherine wasn't sure whether it was disappointment, shock or excitement in Sara's voice.

"Wow I didn't think that would be something you would do…not which it's wrong... It's" Catherine's question was answered as Sara tried to dig herself out a hole unsuccessfully.

"I have vodka and beer" said Catherine shoving her bag to one side as Grissom got on wondering why everyone had shut up and Sara and Greg were both looking rather strange. Greg made a chocking sound as he tried not to laugh.

"Greg are you ok?" asked Grissom looking concerned.

"He's fine," laughed Sara hitting his back a little too hard.

"Ow…I mean thanks," muttered Greg as Grissom eyed him up and down.

"Well ok. Lets get going then" he said to Warrick as he sat on the opposite side to Catherine and a seat in front he began reading a textbook. Catherine settled in her seat and began reading a magazine. Ecklie had some sort of paper work laid out on the seat in front of Grissom which he was filling in, thankfully away from everyone else.

"Come on one more" moaned Greg from the opposite side of the seat to Sara.

"Fine" she took a jelly baby out the bag and throwing it at Greg's mouth. He missed and it fell under the seat as Sara shoved some more sweets into her mouth.

"Hey Greg what music you got?" asked Nick picking up his MP3 player. Nick began going through the list as Greg returned to his position next to Sara.

"Hey Nickelback" said Nick pressing play.

"I thought Sara would like it," said Greg sheepishly.

"Thanks" smiled Sara, the gap showing in her teeth made Greg's face light up. Nick turned the volume up full so that the three of them could hear it through the headphones.

"Someday, Somehow gonna make it all right but not right now" Sara began to sing quietly. Greg loved her singing and decided to join in.

"Lets rewrite a ending that fits…" Nick now joined in "GONNA MAKE IT ALL RIGHT BUT NOT RIGHT NOW" the three burst into fits of laughter as the song finished and Ecklie's subtle coughing could be heard over it.

"Sorry too loud?" asked Nick. Ecklie just made a snorting noise. Catherine could hear everyone laughing and decided that since she wasn't going to beat them she might as well join them.

"Hey" she smiled sitting opposite Nick. "You have food!" she smiled starring at Greg's bag.

"What is it with woman wanting my food?"

"It's because none of them want your body," explained Catherine.

"Oh" squealed Greg as Sara nearly spat chocolate raisons over him from laughing.

"I like your body" she smiled nearly chocking on her food. Greg grinned madly back at her, Sara Sidle just told him that she liked his body this trip couldn't get any better, could it?

TBC…IF YOU WANT. THIS IS MY SECOND NO WAIT THIRD ATTEMPT AT COMEDY SO DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I WILL CONTINUE IF I GET SOME POSITIVE FEEDBACK, THANK YOU.


	2. A Plan Of Sickness

Thank you for the reviews this is for. I know taking Ecklie is evil but it will work out funnier, trust me ; )

SaraSanders5, cherrypie55, WarrickBrownIsLove, UNLIKELYTOBEARIT, charmed1818, k (),csi-sam-sanders , bRiTtAnY, cherrydrops12 and remoob1513

"God it's hot," moaned Sara pulling at her top.

"I second that, it's about time we stopped" said Catherine who was laid on the seat fanning herself with her book.

"Well I don't think Ecklie or Grissom will be up for that and look," said Greg pointing out a window to a sign that read Sergeant's ice cream 5 miles.

"Oh ice cream "moaned Sara longingly.

"We have to stop," she announced flopping back on her seat.

"We need a plan," grinned Greg.

"You have one?" asked Nick

"Well no" said Greg sheepishly.

"Well what would make them, want to stop?" suggested Catherine with an evil glint in her eye.

"If they had too pee," suggested Sara receiving strange looks from everyone "I was just saying" she mumbled.

"Hang on" said Greg "hey guy's I have to pee," he shouted down the coach.

"Were not stopping," shouted Ecklie back. "The sooner we get there the sooner I can get away and relax in my hotel room". He muttered the last part.

"Well that didn't work," said Greg looking at Sara.

"I said if THEY had to pee" she emphasised.

"Well we've got four miles to get them to stop," said Nick looking at the sign they passed.

"What if I spilt something down you?" suggested Greg looking at Nick.

"No way anyway they wouldn't care"

"What if it smelt then they would want to get off"

"Do you have something that smells?" asked Catherine

"No" they sat in silence for a few minutes temporally defeated.

"I'll tell them I have a disease where if I don't get ice cream I get sick" said Sara throwing her hands in the air.

"That's it," announced Greg getting up.

"We tell them one of us is travel sick, they stop they're not going to want to stay on then"

"Ok" Sara nodded violently "I'm not doing it"

"Me neither" added Nick.

"No way" said Catherine

"We'll draw straws," said Greg getting some out his bag and snapping one. Nick drew first and breathed a sigh of relief, as it was long. Cath then picked a long one. Sara picked next.

"Damn" she hissed as she drew the short one.

"Right" grinned Cath getting up. "You stay there, Nick sit with her as well," she said moving so Nick could sit next to Sara. He put his arm round a grinning Sara.

"Try to look sick," exclaimed Cath as she walked off. Ecklie was laid against the seat asleep so Cath decided to tackle Grissom

"Hey Gris do you have a bag?" she questioned sitting next to him been careful of the bag on the floor.

"What do you mean bag?" asked Grissom suspiciously.

"A carrier bag, one you don't want"

"I might have," he said rummaging through his bag "why?" he asked.

"Sara's feeling sick"

"Oh, how bad?" he asked actually sounding sympathetic which threw Cath.

"Well I'm asking for a bag aren't I," she explained.

"Maybe we should stop, I think I saw a sign for a rest stop," he said handing a bag to Catherine

"I'll tell Ecklie and Warrick," she said

"Ecklie" Catherine shuck his shoulder gently.

"What are we there?" he asked

"No were stopping"

"What? why?"

"Sara's not feeling too good" she relied

"Oh"

"Tell Warrick will you," she said getting up and walking towards the back triumphantly.

"He's coming this way why?" panicked Sara hitting Nick as Ecklie walked towards the back.

"It's fine be cool" he grinned tightening his grip on her as Greg sat the other side now holding the carrier back he quickly thrust it too Sara.

"Hold this," he said shoving it on her knee.

"Hey. You ok?" asked Catherine crouching down. Sara just nodded weakly fearing that opening her mouth would cause her to laugh. Ecklie stood behind her eyeing up the situation

"Were going to stop in a minute ok," Catherine sounded like she was talking to a small child, which was making Sara want to laugh harder. She saw Greg out of the corner of her eye who looked like he was going to wet himself his face was bright red.

"Ugh" Sara made the strangest noise causing Cath to nearly fall back wards.

"Ok" Said Nick rubbing her back and glaring at Greg who had turned around and buried his head in his hands. Sara shoved her hand over her mouth to cover the fact, which her lips were twitching into a smile.

"OH" to Ecklie it looked like she was about to throw up as they pulled round into the car park.

"Come on" Cath took one hand and lead her up the coach past a concerned looking Grissom and pushing by Ecklie. Nick kept up his hand still on her back, while Greg rolled on the seat at the back regaining his composure.

"Sara you ok?" asked Warrick as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Cugrh" came the noise as Sara attempted to reply without laughing.

"Off" Catherine practically pulled Sara off the coach and towards the toilets. Sara was laughing so hard she couldn't breath; even Catherine had cracked up at the look on Ecklie's face. Once in the toilets they both broke into fits of laughter.

"Oh did you see Ecklie's face, he thought you were going to throw up on him" laughed Catherine.

"What did Grissom say?" laughed Sara.

"Oh"

"That's it, god how do you get a reaction out of that man," said Sara composing her self

"Should we check on them?" Warrick asked Nick.

"I don't really fancy wondering into the ladies, you?" asked Nick as a reply, he began slowing down so that Ecklie and Grissom got ahead of them.

"We just wanted ice cream," he explained.

"So Sara's not sick"

"No" laughed Greg catching up.

"Maybe she should be a actress," laughed Warrick.

"Come on I'm hungry," announced Greg charging past everyone and grabbing a menu.

"Right fancy some ice cream" Sara nodded. They both left the toilets and headed into the main building.

"Hey you ok?" asked Grissom not understanding why no one else asked.

"Yer, here sit down" Greg pulled a chair out for Sara so she could sit next to him. Nick moved over to allow Catherine in between him and Sara.

"Next time someone else has to go hold her hair while she pukes" announced Catherine, quite enjoying herself.

Sara glared at her. "Could I have some ice cream?" she asked looking pleadingly at Grissom

"Is that a good idea?" he questioned.

"Just plain" she smiled.

"Cath anything for you?" Catherine looked at the menu and gave him her order.

"I think I'll have something now" said Ecklie getting up and following Grissom as he went to order.

"Give" Sara grabbed the spoon of Greg and began tucking into his.

"Hey"

"Well it will look strange if I suddenly eat one while their here"

Catherine laughed as Sara shovelled ice cream into her mouth then shoved her hand in front shouting "COLD"

"Your different outside the lab, fun" smiled Catherine

"And your not a uptight bitch" replied Sara, great her mouth had engaged before her brain.

"Well thanks"

Sara studied Cath deciding if she should duck and cover.

"I'll take that as a complement" Catherine said as Grissom returned placing a bowel of vanilla ice cream in front of Sara while Ecklie began demolishing a toffee Sunday. Catherine sat twirling her spoon in her chocolate source while Nick finished his banana split.

"So how far are we behind schedule?" asked Nick.

"About two hours" replied Grissom finished his drink.

"Well it's a good job we booked," sighed Catherine scrapping out any remains of chocolate ice cream from her bowel.

"Er about booking, the lab didn't find it necessary to book all the rooms as it was finically inappropriate" started Ecklie.

"What does that mean?" asked Catherine angrily.

"It means we only reserved two rooms"

"WHAT" shouted everyone else

TBC…. What will happen with the rooms, if you ant to know drop a review, I'm not fussy tell me anything tell me what you had for tea last night, anything : )


	3. Annoying Ecklie

Ok thank you to everyone who reviewed I love reading them, please keep them coming : )

The hustle and bustle of the background seemed louder than ever as Ecklie simply stood up and walked off.

"We only have two rooms!" exclaimed Nick looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Well there's no way I'm staying with Ecklie" announced Sara getting up.

"I second that" said Cath following her outside.

"We might still have more rooms. We can book once we get there," said Grissom calmly following them back to the coach. Greg got on first followed by Warrick who had swapped so that Nick was driving. Catherine followed Sara on.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" asked Ecklie sticking his hand in front of Sara.

"To sit down" she replied.

"You are sitting at the front so we don't have to stop again" he announced. Sara looked panicked at Cath.

"I'm fine now really," she said a little too quickly.

"It doesn't make that much difference where she sits" helped Catherine.

"It does. Actually if I sit at the front I get worse. I mean I can sit here but you'll have to listen to me puke" smiled Sara.

"Ok sit at the back" Sara grinned madly as she went by Ecklie and resumed her position beside Greg.

"If I had to sit with him I would kill him" laughed Sara sitting down.

"Maybe you should, give us all some peace" suggested Greg.

They started of again as Greg and Warrick talked to each other and Catherine read her book. After a while the conversation stopped.

"How long?" asked Sara pulling her headphones from her ears.

"Half an hour" said Warrick longingly.

"God I'm bored," moaned Greg.

"Want to wind Ecklie up?" suggested Catherine putting down her book.

"How?" asked Sara liking this idea.

"Well we could have Cath's drink but he might throw it out the window" said Greg.

"How about a annoying song?" suggested Warrick

"What do you have in mind?"

"See how long it takes for him to snap with ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall," grinned Greg and everyone agreed.

"NINETY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER" they all sang as loud as possible. Grissom didn't have a clue what was going on, he was reading an entomology textbook while listening to a tape on beetle sounds. Ecklie however was been driven mad; they had reached eighty when he snapped.

"COULD YOU SHUT UP," she shouted causing his voice to go very high pitched. Everyone broke into fits of laughter.

"Tired?" asked Nick seeing Sara yawn.

"I worked all last night, I haven't slept for two days"

"I thought you ate babies and didn't need to sleep," laughed Warrick receiving a sharp slap from Sara. Within minutes she was asleep.

"It's rude to stare Greg," said Catherine snapping him back to reality as he starred at Sara's sleeping form.

"I wasn't staring I was just…"

"Wishing you was asleep with her" suggested Warrick. Greg blushed red as they pulled in.

"Yer and like I didn't see you starring at Cath when she was waiting to get off" whispered Greg.

"Well you better wake her now"

"No let her sleep" said Greg.

"Oh and let me guess you will be the dashing knight and carry her"

"Hur" Sara began to stir.

"Or she could walk" said Catherine helping her up along with Warrick. Sara had to be practically dragged of the coach; she was still asleep and almost looked like she was sleep walking.

The group piled into the reception dragging their luggage. Greg was now dragging Sara's suitcase behind him along with his own. Warrick had gentlemanly offered to take Catherine's and despite the fact it weighed twice as much as his was trying to make it look easy to pull as Catherine smiled at him for doing so.

Sara was been lead in still half asleep by Catherine and Warrick. Cath sat her down in a seat in the reception where she fell instantly back to sleep.

"Booking, Las Vegas crime lab" announced Ecklie to the blonde receptionist who began typing in the computer.

"Yes you have the Magpie and Oakwood suits," she said handing him two sets of keys.

"Do you have anymore free rooms?" asked Grissom barging by Ecklie.

"No all booked some sort of conference going on but I guess you know that" she said going back to her typing.

"ECKLIE YOU ARE DEAD" shouted Catherine making Nick who was stood next to her jump back standing on Warrick's foot.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" she asked the receptionist.

"The Magpie has a double bed and a single. The Oakwood has two doubles"

"Well I'm in the single" announced Cath grabbing the spare keys of Ecklie.

"Why?" questioned Ecklie holding tightly onto the other keys.

"Because I am the only female," she replied

"What about Sara?" asked Warrick

"Well you know what they say you snooze you loose".

Greg was about to stand up for Sara when he realised he may end up sharing a double bed with her so kept quiet.

"Well I shall go in Magpie with Catherine," said Ecklie much to the annoyance of Catherine she was rather hoping Warrick would end up with her.

"It must be nicer," hissed Nick to Warrick.

"I'm with Nick," said Warrick knowing if he shared with him there was no way he could end up with Ecklie and unfortunately Catherine but putting up with Ecklie at this stage was not worth it.

"Well it's between Sara, Greg and you Gil," said Ecklie staring at Grissom as if somehow longing it to be him, which made Cath burst into a fit of giggles.

"Mad" said Warrick staring at her.

"Well since Sara is the only other girl I think it's only fair she chooses," said Catherine regaining her composure.

"Sara" Warrick put a hand on her shoulder so she woke up.

"What?" she asked yawning.

"Ecklie messed up, who you want to bunk with?" he asked.

"Greg" Sara replied instantaneously. She then turned bright red realising what she had done. Greg meanwhile grinned like a chestier cat

"Well, we will go with Nick and Warrick," he said as Sara now fully awake stood up and took her case from him. Grissom stood looking uncomfortable as Catherine began winding him up by laying ground rules of what he could and couldn't do.

"And you are not to be in the room when I get changed. Do not touch any of my stuff"

"Cath" Warrick tapped her on the shoulder as she walked away.

"Come to our room at seven and bring your drink" he grinned and then caught up with the others as they went to find their rooms.

**TBC…the fun will get started soon, along with the drink : )**

**Ok so please review and my question of the day for those who don't know what to say in one is tell me your favourite colour, see I'm not fussy : )**

**Quick thanks**

**cherrydrops12-** thanks I'm now hungry : ) I'll duck and cover but why is your review coming from a great height?

**remoob1513- **no one really got sick, they were just winding Ecklie up so they could stop. More Greg/Sara and Warrick/Catherine coming, I have to build up to it : )


	4. Drunken Challenges

Wow I got so hyper when I saw all the reviews I spilt coke all over my key board ; ( oh well I'll get over it : ) Thanks to these guys 

Csilouise, SaraSidleRocks, Unlikely-to-bear-it, wildcherry, WarrickBrownIsLove, remoob1513, rojaji and smiliee

cherrydrops12- I get it, sometimes I'm a bit slow : ) (quickly ducks next review)

"Oakwood" announced Nick reading the sign on the door.

"I bet it's small," commented Greg slightly hopeful that he would be in a cramped room with Sara, however Warrick and Nick did not feature largely in the picture. Warrick swung the door open to reveal a quite spacious room. There were two double beds set opposite each other. Dressing tables lined the back wall with cupboards scattered between them.

"WOW" Sara had disappeared through a door into the en suite bathroom.

"This showers the size of my bedroom" she called as the men piled in to look. There was a large walking shower and on the opposite side an extra large hot tub.

"Hey HOT TUB" said Greg pointing to some controls on the side.

"I'm liking this a lot more," grinned Sara examining the sink.

"Which bed you want?" asked Nick dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Which ever" replied Sara. Nick took his and Warrick's suitcase and dumped them next to the left bed.

"Wow comfy" commented Greg sitting on the bed. Sara ran at the bed and threw herself on it causing Greg to bounce up and down.

"Well your awake!" laughed Nick as Sara spread her arms across the bed waving them like wings.

"Never mind double bed you could fit ten people on"

"Don't go giving Greg ideas," laughed Warrick setting pillows along the middle of the bed.

"This is my side if you cross it I will hurt you" said Warrick to Nick now he had created a barrier.

"What's this?" asked Greg flicking a switch next to their bed.

"ARGH" Sara nearly leapt a foot in the air when the bed began to vibrate. Nick and Warrick burst into fits of laughter as Greg frantically flicked the switch off.

"Ok from now on you touch nothing," said Sara giving Greg a stern look.

"I'm I interrupting?" asked Cath from the doorway holding her sports bag.

"Greg and Sara were making the bed vibrate" Cath raised an eyebrow at them and set her bag down on the floor.

"I have our team building tools" she smiled proudly pulling two bottles of vodka from her bag.

"What's your room like?" asked Nick as Warrick began searching for glasses

"Like this only twice as big" she smiled.

"Oh and it's got a sofa which Grissom has decided to sleep on. I think Ecklie was freaking him out so he's gone down to reception to get our agenda for tomorrow. I saw him as I went by he'd started talking to someone about bugs" Nick handed her a glass as Warrick poured drink for everyone.

"So he wont be back for oh three hours" smiled Sara downing her drink and pouring another.

"Wow, you drink quicker than Cath" laughed Warrick as Cath stopped downing hers half way through and began to splutter.

"Just because you men can't keep up don't blame us" she grinned refilling her drink.

"Well that sounds like a challenge to me," said Nick filling his glass to the brim.

"What else you got in there?" he asked as Catherine began clanking bottles together.

"Beer" she said pulling out six bottles.

"Well I got tequila" announced Greg after finding his bag.

"You brought tequila," laughed Sara.

"It was short notice" he smiled setting the bottle down.

"Right" Nick began lining the drinks up.

"One vodka a tequila shot, we don't have lime or…" he was cut of by Warrick

"We have salt," he said holding up a basket containing, sugar and salt sachets.

"Ok salt and then wash it down with a beer, whoever does it quickest wins" he smiled.

"Me first" shouted Greg.

"Ok I'm timing" Cath took her watch of and starred at it as if she was judging a world record.

"GO" Greg downed his vodka in two making chocking sounds he tipped the tequila into his mouth and ripped open a sachet and poured it on the drink still on his tongue before grabbing the beer bottle. It took him three attempts to get it down as he proudly tipped it upside down and rolled on his side.

"A feeble attempt by Sanders of two minutes ten" laughed Cath as Sara pulled him out the way so Warrick could go.

"GO" Warrick got the vodka down in one but spat half the tequila out and poured the salt directly down his throat before downing the beer in one.

"Well it was one minute thirty six but he is disqualified for spitting at Sara" Cath laughed as Warrick looked shocked.

"It burnt," he protested, as Sara got ready.

"GO" Sara downed her vodka and tequila in one and managed to eat half the paper sachet before having to stop half way through her beer.

"ERGH THAT WAS SUGAR" she screamed and began wiping her tongue with her sleeve.

"URGH" she ran out the room and into the bathroom turning on the tap and sticking her head under.

"UGH" she announced once again before sitting back down and finishing her beer.

"Right well it was all going well until the sugar" laughed Cath as Sara grabbed the watch of her.

"You next" she announced grabbing another bear and drinking it.

"GO" she slurred as she spilt half her beer down herself. Catherine grabbed her beer and drank some.

"Hey" shouted Nick as she then poured the Vodka, tequila and salt into the bottle before drinking it.

"Nice" she commented as she finished it.

"DISCALIFIED" squealed Greg who was hanging upside down of the bed eating salt sachets along with his several vodka's.

"Cath that's disgusting!" cried Sara making an icky face as Cath waved the empty bottle in her face.

"Ok so no one won the drinking contest," laughed Nick proudly waving a vodka bottle round his head.

"Lets play a game," cried Greg rolling off the bed and landing on top of Warrick.

"HEY" Warrick struggled from where Greg was laid pinning him down.

"If you guys want to be alone," giggled Sara as Greg suddenly leapt as far away from Warrick as possible.

"So what game are we playing?" asked Catherine swaying on the spot.

"TAG" squealed Greg getting up.

"Ok, I'm not it I had to lie to Ecklie," said Sara pointing her finger and waggling it in the air.

"You lie to Ecklie all the time" grinned Cath getting a clip round the ear.

"HEY"

"Oh bitch fight," said Warrick hopefully. Sara moved away from Catherine who was rubbing her ear so hard it had turned red.

"You'd like that," grinned Catherine.

"Only if you were naked," replied Warrick as Nick stared at him then completely changed the subject

"I'll be it," offered Nick. Everyone was just about to run off when Greg spoke.

"How will we know whose it?" asked Greg surprisingly still keeping some common sense through his slurred speech.

"Good point Greggo" said Warrick slapping him so hard on the back he dropped the bottle of vodka he was holding while Catherine with lightening fast reflexes caught it and began drinking.

"Nice catch" commented Sara as Warrick began going through his bag.

"Whoever's it wears this" he said placing his baseball hat on Nick's head.

"Ok I'll count to ten. One" with that everyone ran out the room. It was lucky most people had gone to bed and the only others up were down stairs also plastered trying to make it back to their own rooms.

**TBC …**

**Right since people keep telling me stuff about them here's me.**

**Favourite colour, red (although sometimes it's blue)**

**For tea I had pasta and chips because it was all I could find.**

**I'm Aries and from Lincolnshire, England. Tell me what you want in a review just keep sending them : )**


	5. Tag Your It

**cherrydrops12**- I actually liked pasta and chips, ok that just shows how weird

I am : )

**Linwe Melwasul**- thanks, glad you find it funny

**remoob1513**- what ever else is in my mind, more craziness ( I just wrote a chapter with everyone dancing to Macarena!)

**loose-canon-with-a-gun, smiliee**-thank you both, god I hope I don't run out of funny stuff to write, oh god what if I do, ok panicking : )

**remoob1513-** interesting idea's for the bed ; )

**WarrickBrownIsLove- **thanks, my birthday is April 11th 1987 (yes I'm 18)

**Rojaji- **people are defiantly getting idea's from this bed!

**Loz, **thanks **UnlikelyToBearIt-** thanks, I liked wrting drunk Greg : )

Sara ran down the empty corridor giggling like a schoolgirl, she was so busy checking behind her that she ran head on into Cath knocking her down.

"Ow" she whispered loudly rubbing her arm as Catherine pulled her up.

"Nick's it" laughed Catherine looking around like a hyperactive squirrel.

"We need to hide," said Sara grabbing Catherine's arm and dragging her through the main reception that was abandoned and only a room in the back was dimly lit.

"Oh bar," shouted Sara as they ran by the door. Catherine stopped suddenly while Sara kept going before springing back like a stretched rubber band.

"Lets hide there" Cath dragged Sara in.

"Where?"

"Under here" Catherine disappeared behind the bar quickly followed by Sara where they sat down under the bar.

"Shush" hissed Catherine loudly as footsteps went by.

"Hey" Sara had grabbed a pipe that was near her and pulled the top of the bar. It was a Pepsi dispenser. Sara began fiddling with it until she squirted Pepsi down her self. Cath broke into giggles, while Sara stuck the end in her mouth and began pouring the drink directly in.

"Hey" Catherine decided that it looked fun so grabbed one a bit further up and did the same she then had an idea. She grabbed her vodka bottle she still carried and tried to put it in the other side of her mouth.

"Vodka and coke" she spluttered as most of the liquid ran down her self.

"HEY" Warrick had run into the room and heard giggling. Sara and Cath stood up holding their pumps both had the same idea ad turned them on Warrick

"HEY" he shouted diving commando style behind a table. He noticed a sprite pump further up and decided to go for it. He made a run grabbing the pump and firing at the two women. Within seconds all three were sticky and wet.

"HEY" came Greg's cry. He had walked in the middle and got soaked.

"Right" he began charging at Sara who dropped her pump and ran around squealing as Greg grabbed the pump and sprayed her. Nick ran in behind Greg and placed the hat on him.

"GREG'S IT" he shouted while seeming to be oblivious to the fact Warrick had just covered him in Pepsi. Nick, Cath and Warrick then ran out the room in the opposite direction laughing. Nick ran on ahead while Catherine followed Warrick, she couldn't help but reach out and grab what was waving around in front of her.

"HEY" shouted Warrick as he felt a hand on his butt.

"Nice" giggled Catherine as she stopped, Warrick unfortunately was too shocked and turned and starred but forgot to stop moving. Instead he ran head first into an open door.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his face and arm.

"Well you was waving it around and it looked so nice," giggled Catherine.

"Oh does it" and with that Warrick ran of waving his butt around in the air as Catherine ran after him.

Greg decided to keep chasing Sara he followed her all the way back to their room where she ran in the en-suite screaming. Now he had her cornered. He ran in and Sara backed into the wall, he went so he was only a couple of inches away from her and placed his arms either side. He then lent in and kissed her before taking the hat off and placing it on her head.

"Your it" he cried running out the room straight into the other three.

"Worn out" commented Catherine as Sara threw the hat on the floor starring at Greg.

"What else can we do?" asked Nick who still seemed hyper.

There was a long pause then "We could decorate Ecklie" Grinned Sara evilly grabbing a pen from her bag.

"OH GOOD" shouted Greg as everyone else hunted for a pen. Catherine retrieved her lipstick; Warrick grabbed a water bottle out his bag. Nick managed to find a red pen while Greg took his hair gel.

"Ready?" asked Warrick as Sara stood to attention saluting him.

"Yes sergeant" she cried as Greg and Cath did the same.

"I said are you ready solider" Warrick barked at Nick.

"Yes sir" he shouted.

"March" cried Warrick striding out the room as the other began marching very out of order behind him.

They marched disorderly up the corridor to Catherine's suite where she barged by them all and put her finger to her lips before turning the key and going in.

"Coast is clear the bears are asleep," she whispered.

"Bears?" questioned Greg loudly as he entered, Sara put a hand round his mouth to shut him up. Grissom was asleep on the seat a blanket wrapped round him while Ecklie lay on the bed.

"Right pen first" ordered Warrick as they gathered round Ecklie like a pack of hyena's.

"What you think amoustache and beard?" asked Sara waving the pen above his head.

"Yer go for the classics," replied Nick as Sara drew a scribble moustacheon him. He wriggled slightly sensing the pressure on his face in his sleep. Sara then finished by putting dots on his chin to represent stubble.

"Lipstick" laughed Warrick. Cath stepped forwards and began putting dark pink lipstick on him when he rolled over causing her to draw a large line across his face.

"Red pen" Nick stepped forwards and drew a pair of horns on his forehead.

"Me" squealed Greg. A snorting sound from the other side of the room caused them all to freeze. Slowly they looked round to see Grissom had turned and was now still asleep but facing them. Greg began gelling Ecklie's hair into a small spike.

"What's the water for?" asked Greg seeing the bottle in Warrick's hand.

"This" and with that he poured it over the other side of the bed.

"Shame about his bladder problems" laughed Cath. With the sudden noise Ecklie began to stir.

"HIDE" hissed Cath who dived onto her bed and pulled the cover over her. Nick quickly ran into one of the wardrobes. Warrick darted behind the sofa that Grissom was asleep on. Sara leapt into the en suite hiding behind the shower curtain along with Greg. Ecklie stretched his hands out and got up, not been able to see his appearance headed into the bathroom. Warrick had to shove his fist in his mouth to stop him from making a noise. Sara and Greg bolted upright as through the curtain they saw Ecklie enter. Both backed against the wall.

Greg began waving his arms and mouthed, "do something"

"Hey it's impolite to walk in on a lady" called Sara turning the tap on.

"Oh sorry Catherine didn't know you were in here," said Ecklie leaving.

"Now what" hissed Greg as the door shut. Ecklie went back and laid on the bed much to everyone's confusion. He then sat bolt upright after his feet hit the wet patch.

"HUR" he cried then he saw the empty water bottle "damn must have spilt" he said luckily he didn't hear his wardrobe laugh.

"Come on" Sara grabbed a dressing gown of the back door. Greg got under it while Sara put it on so it was stretched open. She looked like the hunch back of Notredarm as she came out. Luckily Ecklie was facing the opposite way. Sara darted across the room and she and Greg got into bed with Cath.

"WHAT" shouted Catherine quickly realising what she had done as Greg and Sara pulled the sheet over themselves and laid as flat as possible.

"What?" asked Ecklie getting up.

"What is this doing here this is Sara's I'll take it to her" announced Cath grabbing her watch and running out the room. Ecklie ignored this and went into the bathroom. The second he closed the door the others ran out the room and joined Cath in stitches in the hall.

"Hey it's three in the morning you can't take it now" said Ecklie opening the door again but she was already gone. "What were you taking a shower for?" he spoke to himself.

"He's going to walk round like that!" cried Greg as they raced back to the room.

"I'm sticky," announced Cath pulling at her wet clothes as they got back in the room.

"I'm having a shower" called Nick heading in the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"That's not fair I want one too" and With that Cath had run in and got fully dressed under the shower before Nick had time to do anything, Warrick and Sara had joined her quickly followed by Greg.

"Fine" he said getting in with them. They were all squashed in scarcely fitting.

"We keep the clothes" called Nick.

"That's not going to work," said Cath stripping down to her underwear.

"Hey I'm going in the hot tub" Greg leapt out the shower and stripped to his boxers in record time before turning the taps on and jumping in.

"Hey" came a coarse of caries as everyone abandoned the shower stripped to their underwear and got in the hot tub.

"Bubbles?" asked Greg as Nick finally squeezed in, however not taking his eyes of Sara.

"Yes"-cried Sara who was sat between him and Catherine the water just below her neck as her feet became intertwined with everyone's.

"Nice but Grissom will be upset he missed this" laughed Nick splashing Warrick like a child.

"No splashing, only relaxing," said Cath submersing before coming back up for air and laying so her legs were stretched across Warrick. After ten minutes everyone was nearly asleep and looked like they were on an outing for the over 70's been so wrinkled.

"Cath shouldn't you go back to your room?"

"Do I have to?" she muttered.

"Well it might look strange," said Nick getting out and grabbing a towel

"Fine!" sulked Cath getting out while Nick threw a towel at her.

"Come on everyone out" said Nick pulling the plug and receiving a succession of moans.

"Come on Sanders take Sidle to bed" laughed Warrick as Sara fell on Greg getting out.

"Your wish is my command" saluted Greg half carrying Sara and plonking her un-ceremonially on the bed before laying down the other side and falling to sleep.

"You could have carried me!" shouted Warrick falling half on and half of the bad as Nick fumbled fro the light switch "OFF MAN OFF" shouted Warrick as the bed suddenly began to vibrate much to the amusement of Sara and Greg, Warrick fell of one side while Nick managed to get the might switch on while the bed still vibrated.

"Party" cried Greg suddenly leaping onto top of Nick who was now squiling very high pitched.

"Yes"-shouted Sara climbing over Warrick to get on.

"Hey" Warrick decided he wasn't about to be left out and managed to get on.

"Hey a vibrating bed with three men what will people say," laughed Greg as Sara rolled on top of him and Nick. After another minute they managed to get it switched off and make it back to their own beds while Cath stumbled back to her room and managed to get in without waking anyone.

TBC 

**Please review, tell me if it's still funny. Tell me if you want more, tell me the colour of your room tell me something : ), just keep the wonderful reviews coming.**


	6. Handcuffs and horns

**UNLIKELYTOBEARIT** - glad you like the mental image : )

**WarrickBrownIsLove**- thanks, I like drunk CSI's I think I'll write more off it

**wildcherry32- **major league hangovers will come, just a bit later…..

**cherrydrops12, charmed1818, Loz,** **Beka Rhade** and **nina90** – thanks

**rojaji** - people seem to like the vibrating bed. Just to let you know I have a rabbit that likes to use my seat for a toilet (just felt the need to tell you that!)

**remoob1513**- more drunk craziness will come and oh Grissom will dance the Macarena VERY drunk ; ) (how he gets like that, wait and see)

The next morning Catherine awoke with one hell of a headache.

"Oh god" she moaned pulling the cover over her head.

"Morning to you to" said Grissom cheerful folding his blanket.

"I'm never moving again," she muttered.

"Well you have to because you have half an hour to get ready" with that a beeping sound emitted from Ecklie's alarm clock suddenly reminding Cath of their fun last night. Despite the fact her head felt like it was about to burst open she sat up to watch this.

"Right morning" said Ecklie stretching and sitting up.

"What?" Grissom couldn't think of another word to say. Ecklie was sat wearing lipstick, with his hair gelled to a point and he seemed to have an ink moustacheand stubble along with a pair of horns in red ink.

Catherine bit her mouth, her lip trembling.

"What?" asked Ecklie getting out of bed? Catherine glared so hard at Grissom as he starred at Ecklie with disbelief. Despite the fact it was totally against his nature he couldn't help but let Ecklie carry on as he was.

"I just….erm realised what time it was, breakfast finishes soon better hurry up" said Grissom receiving a nod and a smile from Catherine.

Ecklie quickly grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom

"Catherine do you wish to tell me anything?" asked Grissom looking quizzically at her.

"Ecklie has a secret where he dresses up as a transvestite every night" she laughed laying back down and pulling the cover over her head.

"Some how I don't think so. Just tell me I don't have lipstick or hair issues?" he said while patting his beard as if to check it.

"Your good" replied Cath finally dragging her self out of bed as Grissom went outside so she could get dressed. Ecklie reappeared from the bathroom apparently not bothering to look in the mirror because he still looking like a complete idiot.

"Oh man I'm not drinking again," muttered Nick, as he and Warrick got dressed.

"I think I'm going to die," said Warrick looking over to where his aspirin was dissolving.

"You think we should wake them?" he asked looking over at Greg and Sara who were laid next to each other asleep.

"Suppose so," sighed Nick kicking his bag out the way. A pair of handcuffs fell out.

"Wow man you want to tell me something," laughed Warrick

"Brass gave me them. Said something about Ecklie and a lamp post" he laughed.

"Well we don't have him or a lamp post but we do have this," he said starring at the two sleeping CSI's

"Good idea" grinned Nick picking up the handcuffs walking over and cuffing Greg and Sara's wrist together.

"Write a note telling them not to come to the morning lecture"

"Ok" Warrick began writing

_Do not come to lectures we will cover, enjoy each others personal space_

"Right lets go get some more aspirin," said Warrick opening the door and heading out along with Nick.

Catherine was following Ecklie down the corridor with Grissom. Her head was pounding to it's own annoying tune but despite this a huge smile was across her face. Ecklie was trying to work out why everyone was starring at him. Every time he asked Grissom he keep a stone face and replied that he couldn't understand it. Apparently Grissom's lack of emotions was finally coming in handy. They made it all the way into the restaurant where a waiter dropped a tray after Ecklie walked by.

"OK WHAT IS UP?" Ecklie shouted at Cath who couldn't hold it together and burst into laughter.

"Catherine what is so amusing?" he asked sitting down and pouring a glass of water. It was then as he put the glass down he saw the rim of pink lipstick left on it. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth removing it to show a pink imprint of his lips. Even Grissom cracked a small smile as Ecklie's face boiled red. Catherine was barely upright on her chair causing a commotion as her laughter disturbed over one.

"WHO DID THIS" said Ecklie quietly to Catherine but with unmistakable anger.

"I don't know, you were like it when you got up" she managed in between chocking with laughter.

"Gil I expected, more from you" he said getting up and storming off.

"He's going to want a explanation," said Grissom calmly drinking as Catherine regained the ability to breath. It was true after coming back he demanded a explanation, but received none and in the end after the same answer was given over and over again he settled for writing them up, before it was pointed out to him they were no longer on his time so he couldn't.

Warrick and Nick found Grissom and Catherine sat starring at a breakfast menu in the café while Ecklie was sat opposite with a very red forehead.

"Oh Yer" muttered Nick remembering. Cath got the biggest grin ever when she caught the two of them looking. Until she saw Warrick and they both remembered what had happened. Each looked away before repeatedly glancing back until hey caught each other's gaze making Cath choke on her drink.

"Where are Sara and Greg?" asked Grissom starring at them

"Err they're a little stuck at the minute" replied Warrick

"Piece of advice don't have whatever they had" said Nick sitting down next to Cath.

"It's not pretty especially Greg," grinned Nick as Catherine starred at him looking confused.

"Food poisoning" stated Nick

"Oh. maybe I should check on them" suggested Ecklie, wanting to check they weren't lying.

"NO" answered Warrick a bit too quickly

"No their erm pretty sick. You know food poisoning, I think it was Greg's food"

"Well that's all the more reason to check," said Ecklie getting up.

"No. Sara's not really going to thank you watching her puke."

"No she kept yelling at us you know how she can be, well its that only ten time worse" said Nick

"Fine" Ecklie sat down again and began discussing the agenda with Grissom.

"Where are they really?" whispered Cath.

"Handcuffed together" grinned Nick.

"Their going to kill you" she smiled.

"They might thank us" smiled Nick.

Greg awoke with a headache, he stretched his arm but found it stopped suddenly. Sara woke with a jolt someone had pulled her right arm in the air. She turned to hit whoever it was and saw her hand was attached to Greg's at the wrist by a pair of handcuffs.

"ARGH" both screamed and tried to get off their sides of the bed resulting in nearly pulling both their shoulders form their sockets. Sara eventually prevailed and yanked so hard that Greg flew across and managed to stumble to his feet stood next to her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Sara.

"WELL I DIDN'T DO IT" protested Greg "hey" he lent down to pick up a piece of paper only the handcuff stopped him from doing so.

"OW" shouted Sara as the cuff yanked against her wrist.

"Sorry" he swapped hands and bent down with his left.

"Do not come to lectures we with cover for you enjoy each others personal space. Damn that's Warrick's writing" Greg threw the piece of paper on the ground.

"Well how do we get out!" shouted Sara waving her arms and pulling Greg's with her.

"We find the key and stopping moving your arms," said Greg whining, the number of times he hand pictured her in handcuffs had not been like this.

"Their going to have it with them aren't they"

"So what we just wait"

"You got a better idea," asked Sara

"We could watch TV" he grinned going to walk to switch it on but was stopped.

"Sara you have to come with me"

"Oh sorry" she said walking over while he turned it on then they went back and sat on the end of the bed.

"Sara"

"Yes"

"I have to go to the bathroom"

Sara hung her head "GREG!"

"Sorry it's all the drink," he said shyly.

"Well I'm waiting till they let us out" Said Sara trying to fold her arms but only succeeding in folding one.

"Well I can't go without you!" Said Greg pulling her up by the arm.

"I could have you done for sexual harassment"

"Well I might as well do something better than that if your going to" and with that Greg pulled her in and kissed her.

"That's' the second time you've done that" smiled Sara as she broke away.

"And that's the second time I've heard no complaints"

"Well you're a good kisser" smiled Sara. "And I can't leave" she added waving the handcuff in the air.

"How about you came to the ball at the end of this weekend with me and then you can leave" asked Greg.

"Now why would I want to leave?" asked Sara smiling so wide her gap showed making Greg's checks flush red with joy.

**TBC….**


	7. Hanging out

**remoob1513- **handcuffs are always a good idea ; ) please don't hurt yourself on the pins and needles, I wouldn't want you not be able to write a review!

**csi-sam-sanders,** **Sara Sidle 87, cherrydrops12,** **VeganCSI** and** WarrickBrownIsLove ** **- **thanks

**Loz- **thanks I take praise very well : )

**charmed1818, Starsa - **making fun of Ecklie seems to be a big hit (well there's more of it coming in later chapters)

Ecklie was sat starring evilly at everyone outside the lecture room. He had repeatedly questioned everyone about his appearance this morning but had come up with nothing other than Nick suggesting it may be another labs idea of a joke and Ecklie had now begun giving everyone evils.

"Please tell me we get to leave him soon" moaned Nick watching Ecklie try and chat up a blonde woman from another lab.

"We should be so lucky," replied Warrick as a man wearing a lab coat walked by.

"Looks like our lecturers here," said Grissom seeming to be enjoying himself "their going to discuss entomology in forensics" Nick Warrick and Cath gave each other concerned looks.

"Hang on my phones vibrating" announced Catherine picking it up despite the fact it was switched off.

"Yes, how are you? Ok I'll be there" she put the phone back down as Nick and Warrick looked at her confused.

"That was Sara, I'm going to have to go check on her and Greg ok" Nick and Warrick starred evilly at her as Grissom agreed.

"Give me the keys," she said waving her hand in front of Nick who reluctantly dropped them in her palm.

"You're just upset because you didn't think of it" she grinned leaving an angry Nick and Warrick behind her.

"We just got done over didn't we" sighed Nick following Grissom and Ecklie inside.

"Damn" was the only reply Warrick could muster while sitting down.

"I'm professor Hickon, I work in the ever growing field of entomology"

Grissom looked like Christmas and his birthday had arrived at once, Warrick and Nick however did not feel the same. Ecklie was looking just as bored as them as he doodled on the list they had been given.

"Man its like been back at school" sighed Warrick after standing ten minutes of the different feeding habits of beetles.

"I wouldn't know, most of the first year I spent in the principles office," replied Nick in a whisper. Looking around several people from the other labs looked just as bored. One woman had reverted to eating the end of her pen while two men sat in the back were making a paper airplane and then arguing over the aerodynamics of it.

"I think they escaped form the lab," said Nick pointing.

"Man we should have gone with Cath she's probably sat around watching TV"

"That or she's been killed by Greg and Sara," said Nick.

"GREG" shouted Sara pulling her arm against his.

"I can't help it I have to go," he said fidgeting on the bed.

"For gods sake stop talking about it you're making me need to and no not even if you close your eyes"

"Fine" Greg went to cross his arms and yanked Sara's

"GREG"

"Sorry. Can we open the window?" asked Greg pointing to one above Warrick's and Nick's desk.

"Fine" Sara got up and walked alongside Greg who got on the desk while Sara held her arm up.

"Sara higher" said Greg pulling her arm trying to reach the latch.

"It doesn't go higher"

"Well get on the desk"

Sara climbed on the desk.

"Got it," said Greg swinging the window open "Er Sara why wont my arm move?" he asked pulling his wrist against the window as Sara did the same.

"You've hocked the handcuffs," she said looking to where they were caught on the lock.

"Pull harder," he said grabbing Sara's wrist and trying to pull them free.

"OW GREG" cried Sara as he nearly ripped her wrist off they fell as the desk they were standing on wheeled itself out the way.

"ARGH" they both shouted taken by surprise that they were effectively suspended in mid air. Both began scrambling at the wall with their legs as the handcuffs remained stuck on the lock. Greg managed to get his feet on the small ledge and hand on to the window while Sara just managed clinging onto the open window with her hands.

"How the hell do we get down my arms going to snap off" shouted Sara slightly panicked.

At that moment the door swung open.

"What the hell?" asked Catherine seeing the two CSI's hanging from the window. "Trying for a breakout," she asked laughing.

"Funny get us down," shouted Greg.

"OK" Catherine came over then stood staring.

"How?"

"You have the keys undo us," said Sara become frustrated.

"Yes but you'll fall"

"Put the damn desk back," said Greg scrambling with his feet again.

"OH" Cath quickly wheeled the desk so they could stand on it.

"Here" she handed them the key and Greg undid the lock before jumping down and running for the bathroom.

"Oh be a gentleman Greg," said Sara as Cath helped her down.

"I said I'd look away you missed you chance" he replied shutting the door.

"Now who the heck handcuffed us?" said Sara turning her wrath on Catherine.

"Not guilty, I just wanted to get out our lecture," she said waving her hands in the air.

"I'm going to kill them. No I'm going to castrate them. I woke up with a killer headache to find myself handcuffed to Greg sanders" Sara waved her arms around for dramatic effect.

"We'll I'm going to kiss them" said Greg coming out the bathroom grinning.

"You do that a lot," said Sara disappearing from view into the bathroom.

"Wait am I missing something?" asked Catherine. Greg stood silently with a huge grin spread across his face.

"If it was under the effects of alcohol you can tell me, we all do stupid things……..I grabbed Warrick butt" finished Catherine.

"WHAT" shouted Sara coming out the bathroom.

"I was drunk and it looked good and…..I shouldn't have said it like that"

"Cath likes Warrick butt," sang Greg.

"No I do NOT…. yes I do" sighed Catherine sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well go for it. Did he complain when you grabbed it?" asked Greg sitting next to her.

"No he waved it in the air"

Sara burst out laughing at this thought.

"Go for it. I kissed Sara twice and I still haven't heard any complaints"

Sara turned red. "I did"

"You did not," said Greg throwing a pillow at her.

"Well it was alright"

"WOAH YER" said Greg getting up and doing a small dance.

"If you ever do that again there will be no more kissing"

"So they'll be more if I don't?" he said grinning, "We should keep the handcuffs they might come in useful" he laughed getting hit by Sara.

"So why aren't the others up here asking where we are?" asked Sara changing the subject.

"Oh the guys said you had food poisoning. However you made a remarkable recovery and are coming to do our task for today" smiled Catherine. "Unless your too busy kissing"

"I think we can hold of for a bit," grinned Greg as Sara blushed

**TBC…..**

**Pretty please keep those lovely reviews coming it encourages me to write more and faster ; )**


	8. Who stole Ecklie

Oh my god SO MANY REVIEWS IM HYPERVENTILATING : ) 

**Loz**- fast enough? ; )

**Icklebitodd**- hope this makes you giggle

**charmed1818**- thanks, wasn't sure if the window lock was a bit too mad

**MadGeorge**- so random YES THAT'S ME!

**Jessica Summers**- more random drinking games coming and drunk charades

**Geeky Annie**- oh brownie points I like : )

**WarrickBrownIsLove**- thank you

**cherryeddie**- I will be making fun of Ecklie more and more!

"That was interesting," announced Grissom tucking into his lunch.

"I wonder what happened to commodore Ecklie?" asked Nick while adding so much salt you could barely see his French fries.

"Maybe the mother ship called him home" suggested Greg making everyone jump.

"GREGGO" shouted Warrick getting up and slapping hi back.

"Glad to see your feeling better" said Nick receiving the death glare from Sara as she sat next to him.

"Yer much, what's for dinner?"

"Are you sure you should be eating?" asked Grissom.

"YES" replied Greg and Sara in unison.

"So where is our leader?" Asked Catherine stealing bits of Warrick's salad and smiling.

"To be honest I don't know"

"He went to the toilet about half an hour ago"

"And you didn't think of looking?" questioned Sara.

"No" came the short reply from Nick. "I was just happy there was no more bug talk"

Grissom looked offended "I liked it"

"Come on Nick share" said Sara as Nick pulled his plate of fries away from her.

"Come on she needs feeding up" said Greg slapping his hand away.

"Well aren't we the knight in shinning armour"

"Speaking of armour I will get you," hissed Sara making Nick look worried.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" the voice from the front of the hall got everybody's attention.

"As I'm sure you have noticed some of you colleges have gone missing" other groups looked round some only just realising someone was missing.

"Which brings me to your task" the man announced.

"Your team member is been held and it is your job to find them. The group that does this in the quickest time will win a slap op meal, on the house of course" most people looked pleased with this prospect.

"All I will tell you is the last place your members were, follow the evidence and you will find them"

"He sounds like Grissom," whispered Sara. An envelope was then handed to each table.

"He was last our room," announced Catherine reading the envelope.

"Oh and you will find complete kits there" the man announced before leaving.

"Do we have to find him?" asked Sara pleadingly.

"Do you want to listen to OH look the second best lab in the country came last for the rest of the night?" asked Nick setting off.

"No" mumbled Sara reluctantly been pulled along by Greg. "Hey Cath you want to walk in front of Warrick" Sara whispered to Catherine who was walking directly behind Warrick starring at his ass.

"I wouldn't complain, I saw him getting changed once, defiantly no complaints" she replied giggling making everyone look.

"Their up to something. They only giggle when they are," said Warrick looking at Nick.

"MAN YOU SCARE EASILY" laughed Sara s they reached the room.

"So guess these are ours" said Catherine picking up a kit that was by the door.

"Oh man it's not set out like mine," said Warrick opening one.

"Oh yes I've seen the trunk of his car, it's like some OCD did it" laughed Greg.

"Mock all you like at least I can find the stuff I want"

"We have a Ecklie to find," said Grissom butting in and then realising how lame he just sounded.

"Oh let them go at it, it could be fun" said Catherine winking at Sara as they went inside.

"Well it looks the same as last time," said Nick receiving a stare from Grissom.

"What do you mean last time?"

"I….err…..it….it doesn't look disturbed you know from….. Like ours," offered Nick as a feeble excuse.

"Looks like Nicky's been spying on you" said Sara pushing by and going inside.

"Erm no" replied Nick getting out of the way of Grissom who was giving him one of his famous looks.

"So erm nothings disturbed"

"YES IT IS" shouted Catherine suddenly charging by everyone over to her bag.

"SOMEONE HAS TOUCHED MY STUFF" she bellowed making everyone take a step back.

"Maybe it's a clue," suggested Warrick daring to step forwards.

"Look gang a clue," shouted Greg doing a poor impression of Scooby Doo.

"Or not" he said as Catherine burnt holes through him with her eyes.

"Oh poor Shaggy" mocked Sara patting him on the back.

"There's dirt in the bathroom" announced Grissom as people gathered round the door.

"Guess were going hiking," said Greg looking out the window at the trees in the distance.

"Catherine, Warrick are you going to join us?" asked Grissom realising they were not there.

"Erm yes" came a muffled reply. Catherine had found that someone had been in her stuff to leave a red rose that was the colour of Warrick after Catherine hugged him.

She hastily let go of him as the others came back in the room.

"Were going outside," said Grissom simply marching by them.

"Oh fun!" mocked Catherine quickly lacing her hand in Warrick and then removing it as she walked by leaving Warrick in a confused state as he ran to catch up.

"Erm where outside?" asked Nick finding he was having to take large strides to keep up with Grissom.

"The window Nick. Where else do you think he could have gone?"

"HA" Sara burst into laughter as Grissom turned and starred at her along with everyone else. "Sorry just saw Ecklie climbing out a window" she said receiving a grin from Greg.

"GIL SLOW DOWN" shouted Catherine as he led them into the blistering heat outside the two women were having to jog to keep up.

"Do you want to come first?" asked Grissom

"Yes but since when did you care?"  
"Since the lab rats from Chicago said that we were useless"

"Well if you put it like that," said Sara finally catching up as they arrived at the window.

"Foot print, well this is hard," mocked Nick pointing to the large impression left in the mud. He was about to head of and follow it when Grissom stopped him.

"Nicky since when did Ecklie wear heals?"

"Oh" on closer inspection there were two imprints a heal and toe part of a shoe.

"Sneaky" smiled Sara stood next to a tree.

"What you got?" asked Greg a little too excitedly

"Strangely enough Ecklie's shirt" she said moving out the way to see a piece of fabric caught on the tree.

"Guess we go this way" said Warrick striding ahead

"HI HO HI HO" shouted Sara making Greg laugh while everyone else starred at here "Oh come on even you have to have seen Snow White" said Sara starring at Grissom.

"Yes but I do not quote it"

"Well you should then maybe people would understand you" she replied smiling "well come on" she said marching off

TBC 


	9. Splashing about

**Stardustshadows- **thanks. I'm not going to comment on the insane but I have a certificate stating that I am and you find my writing funny…I'll leave it up to you ; )

**remoob1513-** there will be no Ecklie freaking people out, only Ecklie been made fun of!

**WarrickBrownIsLove- **I'm not seeing many Ecklie fans, I'm also not seeing why people should look for him.

**Loz**- I'm COOL, hope I still am even through you will have to wait a bit for the next chapter I'm getting too exited and have so much funny to write I can't fit it in!

**Icklebitodd- ** a big smile will do me ; )

VeganCSI- I had to read the chapter again because I couldn't remember where that line was! I had a weird image of Ecklie wondering round in six inch red heals! 

Warrick was striding ahead following footprints through the trees. Catherine was following him closely behind admiring how good he was at leading when he stopped so suddenly and she was so busy starring at his ass she walked straight into him.

"Hey Cath want to get some brakes?" he asked playfully as she actually blushed and turned away.

"Oh good we've stopped" Sara said still sulking from the fact she had to help find Ecklie.

"Footprints have stopped," said Warrick pointing to where they had clearly been washed out.

"Oh well guess we'll go back" said Sara excitedly.

"Or we could look for where this came from" said Grissom holding up a leaf.

"A tree" answered Greg receiving a laugh from Sara and a slight muffled laugh from Nick.

"Yes Greg. But it's from a fern. There are no ferns here"

"Which means it's from where ever Ecklie is" finished Catherine.

"Well how do we know where they are"? Asked Sara

"We look?" suggested Nick sarcastically.

"Damn should have brought a map"

"WHAT" shouted Sara aiming her anger at Warrick "no one brought a MAP"

"Well I didn't see you picking up one," retorted Nick.

"Ok calm down," said Grissom waving his arms that just made everyone shout louder.

"WELL HOW DO WE GET BACK" shouted Catherine across the four way argument that was happening.

"HELLO" shouted Grissom causing everyone to shut up.

"This is not the outback! I'm sure we can find our way back. But as I was saying before people interrupted fern tree's grow near water so we need to find water" he finished.

"Fine but if two weeks later the rest of the lab finds my bleached bones" started Sara.

"Sara it takes more than two weeks to bleach bones," said Grissom as they started of in search of water as Nick laughed at Sara for getting told off.

Sara strode ahead when her shriek filled the air and she disappeared from view. Greg quickly ran and did the exact same, then two splashes followed by shouting was heard. Warrick and Nick ran a little to eagerly towards the edge, they however managed to see the steep slope before the lake but were unable to stop themselves. Both slide head first towards where Sara and Greg were frantically swimming out the way of them.

"Look before you leap" said Greg once they had resurfaced.

"Oh yes I saw you doing that" said Nick splashing water at him.

"ARE YOU OK," shouted Grissom from where he and Catherine were stood from the top.

"Yes, but the banks too steep we can't get out" replied Nick looking around.

"Hang on" Grissom disappeared.

"It's bloody freezing" complained Sara pushing her hair away from her eyes as it was now plastered to her face.

"We should conserve body heat," grinned Greg pulling her so her back was against his chest. Sara kicked against him making them both float backwards and splashing Warrick.

"GUYS SAVE IT" said Nick throwing a nearby leaf at them

"Oh that will stop them," mocked Warrick shoving him so he went underwater.

"Boy's" said Sara waving her finger at them. With that both of them went for her swimming up to her and grabbing her, with ease they lifted her up and threw her so she submerged again coming up with her hair now completely out the ponytail it had been put in and down her face. She now resembled cousin it (Addam's family, encase anyone doesn't get it.)

"Oh you are dead," she cried swimming after them. She managed to get hold of Greg and in one swift movement remove his trousers and toss them a distance across the lake.

"SIDLE SEXUAL HARASSEMENT" shouted Catherine from her look out at the top.

"I knew you wanted my pants off," said Greg splashing her as he swam after his trousers.

"Back" shouted Nick swimming away as Sara managed to get several leafs in his hair.

"Ok" Grissom's voice spoilt their fun.

"Why is Greg carrying his trousers?" asked Grissom stood at the top playing with a rope.

"Sara wanted to know if he wore underwear," replied Warrick as Greg found it difficult to get dressed in the water, with a little help from Sara he managed to get them back on.

"My underwear's wet" he cried as Grissom tossed the rope down.

"So is mine," said Sara swimming over with the others and taking hold. Warrick got about half way up when he slipped back into Sara causing a chain reaction that knocked Nick back into the water. Now all four of them were wet and covered in mud from the bank.

"TRY PULLING" shouted Sara as she got a better grip.

"Catherine" Grissom handed her the rope as he got hold further up and began pulling.

"This isn't working," sighed Sara as they slipped further down.

"Hey look there's a slope," said Warrick looking around and seeing a hidden bit of bank.

"Great now were muddy," said Sara. "They get to stay clean and dry"

"Not necessarily pull" winked Greg. With that all four of them pulled causing Grissom and Catherine to loose their balance and fall head first into the lake.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" shouted Catherine her face turning bright red.

"We can't get out," said Grissom surprisingly clam as he pulled at his shirt.

"We can" the others said in unison as they swam off.

"Hey wait," cried Catherine trying to keep up. Within minutes they were all sat ringing themselves out on the side of the bank.

"This top was new, your all dead," cried Catherine trying to straighten out the cresses in her top.

"Well at least your not covered in mud" said Greg pointing to the front of his top, which was entirely covered, and Sara's jeans that were now covered in brown patches and stuck to her legs.

"I hate wet denim" said Sara standing up and holding them by the waist "they feel like there going to fall down!" she complained hitching them up.

"Well I suggest we go back and get changed," said Grissom standing up to a round of laughter and clapping. "WHAT"

"Hair" replied Catherine simply. Grissom's hair had about three leaves stuck in it and by running his hands threw it her had created a very amusing comb over.

"You don't look as supervisory like that," laughed Sara holding her hand out to pull Greg up.

"HUT" said Catherine getting up.

"I think she may have hit her head," suggested Warrick pretending to check and getting his hand swiped away.

"No hut" everyone turned to where Cath was pointing to see a small shed.

"What's in it"

Greg and Sara ran up to the window and both burst into laughter

"ECKLIE" they shouted.

TBC…..

I'M ON BENDED KNEES TO ASK YOU TO CONTINUE REVIEWING AND I WILL WRITING : )


	10. The Shed of DOOM

**cherrydrops12- **Ecklie been mauled by a bear, interesting thought

**csi-sam-sanders **and** CSIholic** **- **thanks

**remoob1513**- I've just written drunk Grissom and I really enjoyed it

**WarrickBrownIsLove- **I'm going to start a campaign 'make this episode or I will throw things at you', I think I may need a stronger argument ; )

**Icklebitodd- **yeah massive smile from me for reviewing

**Lalenna- **thank you so much for the review, glad you and your brother like it.

**Wolf Maid-** I'm writing I'm writing : ) I like Grissom in this chapter. I decided he needed to have some fun

"ECKLIE" shouted Catherine getting his attention as he turned to see Sara and Greg's heads bobbing along outside the window of his small hut.

"Good now get me out," he growled

"Let me see" Cath nearly knocked everyone out the way to peer in at Ecklie who was bright red and banging on the window. It seemed his legs were bound to a chair.

"Oh priceless" laughed Nick grabbing a camera and taking a picture

"Oh man. Brass is gonna worship that" laughed Warrick as Ecklie shouted even louder Grissom went for the door.

"WAIT," shouted Sara wiping her muddy hands on her even muddier jeans making a mess.

"Tell me again why are we letting him out?" she asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"So that the other labs don't make fun off us," said Warrick not quite catching up.

"Oh I like it" smiled Catherine standing next to Sara who was now trying to smooth out her hair that was drying and hanging in curls. Greg was also trying to fix his hair that was now hanging limply and parted in the middle.

"Now let's see. No Ecklie and getting made fun of. Or Ecklie and not getting made fun of" said Nick standing by Sara and Catherine as a show of unison.

"I vote he stays," said Warrick moving.

"Majority rules" smiled Sara who had now taken to taunting Ecklie who was still shouting. She was stood waving and smiling at him as he banged on the window and shuffled his chair across the floor.

"WHAT? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU" screamed Catherine.

"I KNOW VERY WELL YOU CAN," shouted Ecklie his face was glowing red.

"YOU CAN'T FIND YOUR LIPSTICK" said Catherine managing to keep a straight face.

"I'M GOING TO WRITE YOU UP FOR THIS" shouted Ecklie.

"I THINK HE SAID HE'S GOING TO WAGGLE HIS FIST" said Cath shouting at Sara who was nodding over emphatically along with Greg.

"Oh look there he goes," laughed Greg as Ecklie began waving his fist at them.

"DECOMPS FOR THE NEXT YEAR"

"OH HE SAY'S HE CANT HEAR" Sara shouted at Grissom who had given up and was just stood watching with a small hint of enjoyment on his face.

"WE CAN'T HEAR EITHER" shouted Nick deciding the more of them which did it the less he would be able to do.

"Come on Gil" said Catherine waving her arm to get him to come over.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL MUDDY?" asked Ecklie looking at the assembled group "WELL EVERYONE EXPECT CATHERINE" he added.

"Gil he called you a fuddy duddy" said Catherine laughing as Greg traced Ecklie's hand round the window with his own.

"ENOUGH GET ME OUT"

"WELL IT'S A PITY WE COULDN'T FIND ECKLIE," shouted Catherine starting to walk away.

"Yes and with the heat you know he could start seeing things, delirium" said Nick following.

"Oh no you don't. I saw all of you. Don't think I wont get you for this" said Ecklie realising they could hear him.

"Really Ecklie what you going to do? Split us up, you wouldn't dare" said Sara walking away.

"I'd like to watch you explain to the sheriff why you are splitting a team of CSI's who work well together on a delusion you had while locked in a shed" smiled Nick loving the look on Ecklie's face as he caught the others up.

"I can't believe I let you do that" sighed Grissom.

"You have emotions, who knew" laughed Catherine "god Sara leave your hair alone" she said as Sara pulled her curls trying to straighten them.

"You look sexy" smiled Greg as most people wondered why Sara didn't tell him off but smiled.

"Oh yes mud and really is my look" she mocked as all of a sudden Warrick ran by her. He charged full pelt into Cath tackling her to the floor and covering her in mud.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" she screamed.

"Well you were clean. I didn't want you to feel left out" he replied staying on top of her for that little bit too long.

"What part of this top is new did you not get?" she shouted angrily. "I'm going to get you for this" she threatened as he helped her back up.

"I can not believe I just did that," announced Grissom walking so stiffly that he looked like a cardboard cut out.

"Calm down Gris. You'll have a heart attack or something" warned Greg as Catherine swung Warrick round trying to get him in a head lock but only succeeding in getting him to throw her over his shoulder and march of in front with her banging on his back.

The six damp and muddy CSI trampled back into the conference hall to the laughter and mock applause of several labs who had clearly found there missing member and chosen to release them.

"Couldn't find him. Wasn't there a giant neon sign pointing to him," laughed one CSI from Chicago.

"Don't rise to it man" said Warrick grabbing Nick and preventing him from socking the man one.

"Oh look the wonderful CSI's couldn't find there leader so the played in the mud"

"Oh did the lab techs get over exited getting outside and have a accident?" asked Sara making everyone stare at her before the threw a bottle of water off the side at him making a wet patch on his trousers.

"I do hope you've got the plastic sheet's," laughed Catherine walking by as his friends laughed.

"Were all going to get sacked. I think I need a drink," mumbled Grissom

"And why are you all looking like that" asked a woman stood smirking at them.

"We went under cover. You know camouflage," replied Greg as she stared.

"Come on lets go get changed for the ball" said Sara dragging Nick away from where some lab rats who hadn't actually found there missing person were taunting him.

"Come on we want to see you all in tuxes. You know I had to drag Sara to a dress shop" said Catherine madly pressing the button to get the lift so that everyone stopped starring.

"Greg's is probably orange," laughed Warrick slapping him on the back.

"No but my shirts red"

"You'll match Sara" smiled Cath as they reached their room.

"We'll go get changed in the other room" said Warrick as he and Nick collected their tuxes.

Twenty minutes later and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" came Cath's muffled reply as she held a hairgrip in her mouth

"Hey. WOW" Greg stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sara. She was wearing a long red dress that started of deep red and lightened to a bright red where it ended just below her knee's longer at one side then the other. Her hair hung wavy down her face drawing his attention to where the material of her dress hung over never her neckline.

"I think Greggo approves" smiled Nick coming in.

"You look…well hot" smiled Warrick looking at Catherine who wore a light green halter neck dress that dropped low enough at the back that he didn't need that much imagination. She was pinning her hair up so it hung in curls from the top of her head. The thing that finished it of was her downing a shot every time a bit fell loss.

"She keeps doing that every time it goes wrong" laughed Sara starring at Greg.

He wore a plain black tux with a red patterned shirt underneath that added that hint of Greg to it. Grissom was stood in the door also in a black tux with white shirt like Warrick only he was drinking brandy.

"Gris on the drink. Did we drive you to it?" mocked Sara.

"I've just left commodore Ecklie tied up in a shed after all of you made fun of him. I have put up with our childish games and Greg and Sara's shameless flirting for the past two day's. I think I deserve a brandy"

"I think he's had more than a brandy" laughed Cath as Greg and Sara kept looking at each other and then away.

"Was it that obvious?" Asked Greg.

"Oh yes" replied everyone

"Nearly as bad a Warrick and Cath" muttered Nick loud enough for several people to hear.

"I tired flirting with the woman from Chicago. Turn out she was gay" sighed Grissom sitting on the bed to a round of laughter and shocked chocking noises form Catherine.

"WHEN?"

"When I got my third brandy," replied Grissom as Nick starred at him opening and closing his mouth.

"Oh even he flirted with someone. Come on I need someone now!" complained Nick.

"Come on we'll get Gris some proper drink and then maybe he'll flirt with you," laughed Warrick putting an arm round Nick and pushing him out the door.

**TBC…..**

**Ok sorry but your going to have to wait until Thursday for the next chapter involving drunk Grissom but until then here's a teaser**

"How much has she had?" Grissom asked Catherine who was going between a vodka and cocktail.

"I didn't count but I've had these two, two more and a water" she rattled of the list.

"Well no more" said Grissom staring at Cath's cocktail.

"Want some?" she asked pushing it towards him.


	11. A brand, a code name and a fun game

Jessica Summers- thanks I like the idea of several of then men getting wet! 

**Icklebitodd- **I am now on a mission to make you giggle ; )

**remoob1513-** thank you. So many pleases once again ; ) and what is it with this thing people have for me finding Nick someone mainly him ending up in Grissom's bed? He will end up in bed with some people…..

Cherrydrops12, wildcherry32, heres-your-valentine and ObessedTWFan – thanks 

**WarrickBrownIsLove-** I if found Ecklie tied up in a hut I might have to burn it down!

Lalenna- chocolate brownie yeah ; ) Loz- your wish is my command…. 

**charmed1818**- I believe the best place for Ecklie is a small hut in the middle of no where : )

The CSI's were stood waiting for the lifts when they heard the familiar shout.

"STOP" boomed Ecklie's voice form down the corridor as he marched towards them. He looked dishevelled and very angry.

"Get the lift" called Warrick as Catherine pressed the call button madly.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Ecklie getting nearer.

"That was about you been a complete ass for the past five years" announced Grissom making Nick burst into laughter along with Greg and Sara while Catherine began punching the lift door's.

"What the hell. Are you drunk?" asked Ecklie quite taken back by Grissom's outburst.

"No" replied Grissom standing up to Ecklie so that he barely looked down on him.

"Really well this will make for interesting reading in my report"

"Actually it won't. You can't write us up and since the only people reviewing us are who ever the hell is running this event we don't care" announced Sara reminding Greg of a teenager who just got one over on their parents.

"And you think I wont pay you back once we start work again" asked Ecklie walking over to Sara and attempting to intimate her.

"What you going to do? You can't split us up you justified this trip as us needing to learn to work together then you split us up now the sheriff's not going to like that and I can be very politic" said Catherine standing to face him so that the women now looked down on Ecklie who was becoming more nervous.

"I think I'll just put it down to high spirits" said Ecklie trying to keep some dignity and walking of as the lift came

"I forgot my bow tie," announced Grissom as Cath and Sara got in the lift.

"We'll stay on him," said Nick and Warrick as Grissom nearly wondered into some random room.

"I wish they left Ecklie in that shed" moaned Sara.

"Well that picture will add to my collection" smiled Greg.

"About your pictures because I've got I idea" smiled Cath evilly "and if you've still got those handcuffs I think I could get revenge on Warrick and you two on him and Nick" smiled Cath as the doors shut and they formed their plan.

Five minutes later andGrissom was stood at the bar playing with the beer Greg had brought him.

"Oh for gods sake Gil drink it," said Catherine practically tipping it down his throat as he spluttered.

"Be a man" she finished passing Greg a beer and Sara a vodka and coke along with one for herself.

"Brandy" Grissom told the bar man realising that he was going to need some more drink.

"Greg" cried Sara as Grissom came and joined them at the table Greg had taken the straw from Sara's drink and was sampling it along with Catherine's cocktail.

"Your not supposed to mix your drinks," said Grissom sounding like the concerned father.

"Oh what you going to do ground us" said Sara shaking her hands in the air and stealing her drink back from Greg.

"How much has she had?" Grissom asked Catherine who was going between a vodka and cocktail.

"I didn't count but I've had these two, two more and a water" she rattled of the list.

"Well no more" said Grissom staring at Cath's cocktail.

"Want some?" she asked pushing it towards him.

"NO"

"Go on, were off office time" said Sara smiling.

"No, I'm going to the toilets," said Grissom getting up.

"Greg" shouted Sara as Greg poured Catherine's cocktail into Grissom's orange juice turning in pink.

"Oh he'll never notice," mocked Sara as her arm was suddenly yanked from it socket as Greg pulled her up.

"I love this song," he cried dragging her to the dance floor to a round of applause by the others.

Sara took great pleasure in Greg pulling her closer as Sweet Dreams played. Greg began spinning Sara round as she grinned at him showing her gap and making Greg feel like he was sixteen again.

"What we watching?" asked Grissom as he sat down taking his drink and looking over to where everyone else was.

"Greg and Sara" replied Warrick watching them dance holding each other and then as the music ended Greg lent in and kissed Sara long enough for Grissom to finish his drink and realise that it wasn't just his.

"I think that's a record" laughed Warrick as Greg and Sara finally separated both red with adrenalin and the fact Catherine was screaming "the lab rat got the girl" at the top of her lungs receiving a round of applause from several people in the room who clearly worked in labs.

"I'm no longer a lab rat," said Greg coming back over still holding Sara's hand in his own.

"No, you're a field mouse," replied Sara laughing.

"Hey that could be like my code name you could be…." He paused thinking for a name.

"Pissed fox" said Warrick as Sara swayed drinking her water Catherine had insisted on her having while she sneakily poured the odd drop of vodka in her own creating a very strange taste.

"HELLO" shouted Grissom waving his hands.

"This is not my drink," he said waving the empty glass.

"Erm no…I ….err it's Cath's cocktail"

"What was it? I want another," he said getting up.

"Well if your getting another mines a beer" said Nick trying to hand Grissom his half full bottle "oh some left" he smiled spilling it on the table.

As Grissom stood waiting for his drinks he couldn't help but over hear a conversation.

"The lab rats didn't even find him we stumbled across him let him out, now they wont shut up"

"HEY" shouted Grissom returning to the table with the drinks.

"What?" asked Catherine as he sat down.

"THEY CHEATED" he said loud enough for the people from the Chicago to hear.

"What"

"You heard. The group from Jersey found your man and you clamed victory" announced Grissom sounding like a general.

"You cheats" cried Nick.

"You didn't find your man either" called a man with red jelled up hair with that slight resemblance of Greg to him.

"We could beat you any day" challenged Sara.

"At anything" added Warrick.

"All right a game" called the man who was clearly the leader of there group with black hair parted down the middle.

"Charades" called Nick.

"Ok" grinned everyone.

**TBC….**


	12. Drunk? ME!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this lonnngggg chapter is for all of you. Just mention manes thanks to**

**Cherrydrops12, remoob1513, Lalenna, csilouise, Loz, UnlikelyTo-BearIt, icklebitodd, Starsa, charmed1818 and amy** (my wonderful friend who I test all my storeys on!)

"I'm going first," announced Cath.

"Hang on write down what your doing so you don't cheat," said the only woman from that group hading her a tissue which she scribbled on.

"One and a half minutes GO," cried the red head looking at his watch.

Catherine stood up and began waving one hand round the other in a circle.

"Film" shouted Grissom and Greg together. Catherine began nodding and then held up two fingers.

"Two words" smiled Sara. Cath then stood and pointed at herself with both hands.

"You"

"Yourself"

"I"

"I, myself and Irene" called Greg getting starred at as Catherine shuck her head and began waving her arms up and down and posing.

"Weirdo" called Sara laughing as Catherine waved her arms at her and began patting her face.

"Poor mime artist" laughed Warrick.

"You…no I said that"

"Woman" with Warrick's answer Catherine began nodding madly then held up one finger.

"First word" announced Grissom.

"Ten seconds" called the red head. Catherine began pointing to herself madly.

"Out of time"

"PRETTY WOMAN" shouted Catherine.

"What how were we supposed to get that?" asked Greg.

"Because I am a woman and pretty any more question's," she said waving her fist at Greg.

The Chicago team didn't get titanic after a impressive display by the red haired man of diving off the table and flailing on the floor before leaping up and standing with his arms out only to receive five cries of aeroplane!

"Come on Gris" smiled Catherine pushing him off his seat.

Grissom then waved his hands round on circles.

"Washing machine" laughed Warrick

"Film" said Cath hitting him as Grissom looked disappointed. Grissom then held two fingers up only not realising the gesture he was making.

"Well that's nice!" pouted Sara as he soundly realised he was swearing at everyone.

"Two words" called Greg "first word"

Grissom then closed his eyes and laid his head on his hands.

"Sleeping" shouted Catherine clapping herself.

Grissom then pointed to Sara.

"SLEEPING BEAUTY" laughed Nick finding it amusing he pointed to Sara.

"She's taken," warned Greg

"Why didn't you point to me?" moaned Catherine.

"If I had known it was going to involve this I would have" sighed Grissom grabbing another brandy.

After a poor attempt at Sherlock Holmes Chicago were losing.

"Sara you next" said Warrick nearly knocking her out her seat.

Sara did the same action as Cath.

"Film" called Greg receiving a smile.

"Seven words" called Nick confused as she held up seven fingers. She then held up her first finger third finger and fourth finger and waved them.

"Erm fingers"

"First word third word and fifth word" called Grissom. Sara then made a T wither fingers.

"The" called Nick and Warrick. Sara then held her second finger and then held her ear and pulled on it.

"Sounds like" shouted Catherine. Sara then began pointing to her leg.

"Leg?"

"Dress?"

Sara shuck her head and began acting like she was washing it then rubbing her hands together.

"Washing"

Sara shuck her shoulder's and waved her hands.

"Sort of like washing" Sara shuck her head.

"Something to do with washing"

She then nodded.

"MUD" shouted Greg thinking back to earlier as Sara clapped him.

"Dud"

"Good"

Sara then clapped again.

"The good"

Sara then began pointing to the other people form Chicago

"The good the bad and the ugly" cried Greg as Sara clapped and shouted.

Chicago then got red ridding hood after a lot of strange actions involving the woman of the group crawling on the floor and trying to eat her hand.

"Come on GREGGO," shouted Sara s Greg got up bowing.

He held two fingers up.

"Two words" said Nick excitedly after spilling his drink. Greg then stood up and pretended to howl.

"Wolf" cried Warrick to which Greg shuck his head and then moved his hands up and down.

"Like a wolf?" said Sara followed by and long silence before Greg moved his hands in circles.

"Whole thing" announced Grissom Greg then began pole dancing using the partition before pointing to Cath and jumping on the table and dancing.

"Coyote ugly" shouted Catherine "and I did not dance like that," she shouted grabbing Greg's ankles and pulling him so he fell on top of a giggling Sara.

The Chicago team didn't get the next one much to the delight of the guys who began doing a very childish dance.

"We get this and we win" smiled Warrick hading his tissue to one of their team and grinning.

"Three words" cried Greg as Warrick held three fingers up.

"First word"

Warrick began pointing to himself.

"Pretty woman" laughed Greg.

"You"

"Man" at this Warrick then pointed to Nick and Greg then Grissom.

"Men" cried Grissom getting a round of applause from Catherine.

Warrick then grabbed hi suit and began posing and spinning on the spot.

"HERE COME THE MEN IN BLACK" shouted Nick before waving his arms round in the air and singing you lose to everyone from Chicago.

"Catherine may I have your hand for a victory dance" smiled Warrick bending down and losing his balance so he fell and landed on the floor. 

"If you can find it" smiled Catherine pulling him up and onto the dance floor. No one was sure if it was the fact they were drunk that they were holding on so tightly or if it was the fact Catherine's hands kept moving towards Warrick's butt. After two minutes of falling over each other feet they decided to stop and drink coffee along with everyone else.

"I think I'm sober enough for another drink" smiled Greg winking at Sara and Cath before leaving.

"DONE" shouted Grissom proudly waving his arms around his cocktail stick DNA strand that was balanced between to beer bottles.

"a master piece" mocked Cath grabbing a bottle and causing it to collapse as Grissom genuinely looked upset.

"oh that he shows emotion over" sighed Sara.

Catherine and Sara were sat playing with their drinks when Greg came up to the table waving the handcuff in his hands.

"I think it's time to get our own back" smiled Catherine.

"Greg your on"

Greg slipped the handcuffs in his back pocket and went to where Nick and Warrick were talking at the bar.

"Hey guys" he smiled innocently. Warrick's hand was right where Greg wanted it hanging just below the metal poll running below the bar. With lighten fast reflexes Greg clicked the cuff onto him and round the bar before clicking the other side onto Nick who was stood facing him.

"WHAT THE HELL? OH FUNNY" said Nick pulling his arm so that Warrick's hit the bar.

"FUNNIER" said Catherine as she and Sara together came up form behind them and grabbed their trousers. Before anyone had time to react the two women had the guys trousers round their ankles.

"Payback's a bitch and we gladly take that title," said Catherine as Nick and Warrick struggled to free themselves. The handcuffs meant they couldn't bend down enough to reach their trousers as everyone in the room laughed at them

"Now I see what you mean," said Sara smiling at Warrick "Cath said there was a reason she liked you"

Warrick blushed red as Sara and Catherine helped them back up with there trousers.

"That was hardly professional," slurred Grissom waggling his finger as Greg released the two of them and then was grabbed in headlock by Nick.

"Look Cath if you wanted to see all you had to do was ask" grinned Warrick taking her hand "I would have gone commando if I'd know" he whispered making Cath blush.

"Is anyone listening?" asked Grissom waving his brandy around.

"Not really" replied Greg struggling to get away from Nick.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Ecklie coming up.

"That was pay back. I think you're owed at least five years so I'd watch it" said Sara releasing Greg from Nick.

"Is that a threat?" sneered Ecklie.

"No. It's just if I were you I wouldn't sleep anytime soon"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and before anyone answered Sara looked across the hall and gave a thumbs up.

On the opposite side where earlier he slides of bug's had been shown there was now a six foot picture of Ecklie asleep with lipstick gelled hair and horn donning the wall with all hail Ecklie written across it.

"Wow I wonder who did that?" said Nick as everyone laughed.

"A little flirting with the men up there did the trick" laughed Sara as Catherine tried to hug her.

"Get that down" shouted Ecklie storming off.

"Tell me I'm not next," sighed Grissom giving up.

"No we didn't know what to do to you," said Sara patting his shoulder.

"So we just told that group of kids that you were a magician," said Catherine patting him on the shoulder.

With that a group of children and a woman came over from where they had been in the corner.

"Hi I'm Louise I got roped into looking after all the children you parents couldn't find babysitters for," she said while a small child tugged on Grissom's trousers.

"There getting really bored and then this lady said you did magic"

"MAGIC" the children, cried all of them looked between the ages of six and ten and were all starring at Grissom.

"Go on Gil were dying to see," said Catherine as Grissom looked completely panicked.

"I ….I…I'm not…I can't do magic" he stuttered.

"WHAT?" shouted the eldest of the children and then all looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry but…I…I"

"GOT YOU," shouted everyone and with that the children started laughing.

"Lets do it again," shouted one girl clapping her hands "he makes funny faces"

"Thanks" said Catherine shaking this woman's hand before she and the children went off.

"I'm going to kill you all. Actually I'll wait until Ecklie writes you all up on your behaviour"

"He can't we are no longer on his time" said Catherine grabbing Warrick's arm and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Enjoy," she shouted as Warrick spun her around.

"My lady" said Greg holding his arm out for Sara to takes as he spun her around behind Warrick and Cath.

"Darling" laughed Nick taking Grissom's arm and dragging him, which wasn't hard considering he had started dancing on the spot.

"OH cheesy" shouted Warrick as Macarena played over the stereo.

"That's what I do best," said Greg joining in with the actions as Sara tried to keep up but couldn't for laughing.

"I don't believe I'm doing this," laughed Warrick as he clapped and turned the wrong way hitting Catherine in the face.

"Oh nice" laughed Sara as Cath over exaggerate placing her hands on her butt and waved it around. Grissom, Warrick and Nick then decided to join in. To watch Grissom slap his hands on his butt then wave it around was defiantly an unusual sight but to watch him do it in time with two other men nearly made Sara and Catherine collapse with laughter.

"Go GIL" shouted Nick as Grissom quite surprisingly got the hang of it and was in time with everyone. "I think we should stop him drinking anymore"

"I'm glad we all came, this was defiantly good with the team building" said Catherine getting ahead of everyone with the dance moves.

"Ecklie's not here" said Nick looking over to where Ecklie had been stood but was now gone.

"He's here in spirit," laughed Greg as they all jumped to face the giant picture of him asleep.

"Woah" Catherine completely lost her balance and fell backwards knocking everyone over. "Maybe we should sleep," she slurred getting tangled in her dress as she stood up.

"Idea good" commented Greg dragging Sara up.

"Come on" with that Warrick had picked Catherine up and ran out the room with her been chased by everyone else until he dropped her in the middle of the corridor.

"Lift" said Nick pushing the button until Grissom grabbed his arm to stop him.

"THE LAB RAT GOT THE GIRL" sang Greg as they all piled into the lift.

"LAB RAT GO LAB RAT" he shouted jumping up and down so that the lift shuck making the two women scream.

"It's ok ladies" he smiled as Grissom who had been lent against the doors fell flat on his back as they opened and he landed in the middle of the corridor.

"Don't mess about" hissed Catherine as her and Nick pulled him up as he looked around confused.

"Why am I on the floor?" he questioned as they managed to get to Cath's room.

"Let's have a sleep over," Cath hissed loudly

"YER" Greg ran by everyone and dived onto Ecklie's bed.

"This is comfy" with that Sara had jumped on as well quickly followed by Grissom and Nick who missed and kicked the lamp of the side table.

"Warrick come on," shouted Catherine as everyone squeezed up. Warrick got on the end.

"It's cold," said Catherine trying to pull the cover that everyone was sat on over herself.

"Hang on" said Sara shuffling so she was sat on a pillow, so did everyone else and they managed to get the cover over them.

They were now all laid in bed Greg was nearest to the bathroom next to Sara, and then Grissom followed by Nick and Catherine and finally Warrick on the end.

"Night, night" shouted Catherine as she elbowed Warrick so he flicked the switch off.

"Ok who's moving?" shouted Grissom after a few minutes.

"ME" replied Nick "I can't get comfy in a suit"

"Take it off, I've got my dress off" shouted Catherine

"What!" shouted Warrick turning to face her.

"I'm still wearing underwear"

"Good idea" with that Sara had whipped her dress off and threw it across the room.

"Clothes, I'm in bed with two men," snorted Grissom as Sara helped Greg undo his shirt.

"Now your in bed with two men and women in their underwear" laughed Warrick throwing his trousers across the room as Catherine pulled the cover over her head.

"OH" she cried.

"Hey, right" Warrick too went under the cover.

"Hey none of that" said Sara pulling the cover down off the two giggling CSI's

"Come on Gris" said Greg looking at him fidget slightly.

"Fine" he took his shirt off "I'm keeping these" he said closing his eyes.

When Ecklie returned to his room there was a sight he was not expecting. Clothes were strewn across the floor and five CSI's were laid across his bed in their underwear a sheet tossed at the bottom of the bed. He looked across at Catherine's bed, he didn't know why he did it, it may have been the small desire he had for these people to like him it may have been the seventeen brandy's but for some reason he had just stripped and laid himself across people's feet receiving a few murmurs.

The sun shone in the window warming one side of Nick's face. Slowly he opened one eye his head threatening to split open. He looked over and saw Catherine laid facing away from him her arm wrapped around Warrick. What he couldn't help but noticed was the fact the sheet no longer covered them.

He turned to reach down and pull it up but instead he saw a sight that would scar him for life. The warmth on his feet was not the sheet but Ecklie lay there in his boxers.

"ARGH" his scream woke everyone else who also screamed.

"ECKLIE" shouted Sara suddenly feeling the need to cover herself as Ecklie leapt form the bed.

"What the hell!" shouted Nick as he turned to see his supervisor looking incredibly panicked sat in his underwear next to him.

"Oh god, I'm dead and I'm in hell," shouted Nick managing to get the cover as everyone covered them selves.

"I …erm…. what are you all doing in my bed?" replied Ecklie getting dressed.

"Us, we were here first," shouted Catherine.

"It's my bed!"

"You got in it with us" replied Greg finding the situation funny.

"I'm erm….going" and with that Ecklie bolted from the room.

"God I'm dying" said Sara flopping back her cheeks burning red.

"This was a little more bonding than I'd hoped for," said Nick shuffling away from Grissom.

"Stop talking and pull the blind," moaned Cath rubbing her head.

"Are you all just going to stay here?" asked Grissom as Nick made himself comfy so there was a good three-inch gap between himself and Grissom.

"No moving" said Greg wrapping his arms round Sara and closing his eyes.

"Check outs at eleven not moving until then. You can go," said Catherine taking Warrick's had as she shuffled closer to him.

"No, pull the blind," replied Grissom surprised at how at ease he was sandwiched between four people.

"WARRICK" came a sudden course of shouts as instead of pulling the blind he switched on the vibrating bed.

"Sorry" he muttered turning it off and pulling the blind so that the room turned pitch black.

"Warrick stop playing footsie with me" mumbled Nick.

"I thought you were Cath"

"Only if she hasn't shaved for a year. Ow" cried Nick as Catherine elbowed him.

"Whose hands that?" asked Sara rolling over.

"On your leg mine" replied Greg in a whisper.

"No one's hands on my leg I meant trying to hold my hand!"

"What, who's leg have I got?" asked Greg.

"MINE" came the angry reply from Grissom before a short burst of laughter from everyone else.

"Ok so hands and legs to ourselves" said Sara freeing her hand form what turned out to be Nick's trying to wind her up.

"So we going to go back to work and pretend this never happened?" asked Catherine after a bit

"Oh Yer" came the unanimous reply.

THE END 

**Ok I've decided I like writing comedy so much I'm writing another called paint balling the office party. It's got no pairing's just general flirting. **

**Encase you didn't get the idea from the title the team go paintballing then on to a office party, cue drunken fun then decide to decorate Ecklie's office….want to know more the first chapter will be upon Thursday ; )**


End file.
